<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mourning by Void_w</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085993">Mourning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_w/pseuds/Void_w'>Void_w</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Akamatsu Kaede, Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_w/pseuds/Void_w</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was fine, until he closed the door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro &amp; Shinguji Korekiyo, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mourning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was fine. The trial has been concluded. Rantaro was murdered, and Kaede was announced guilty and was executed. Everything was fine for him until he closed the door. He took a moment to look around his room. His vision blurred. </p>
<p>    What is this?</p>
<p>He asked himself, reaching for the source, only to find...</p>
<p>       Tears? </p>
<p>  Was he crying, he wondered? Why? There was no reason to grieve. So, why is it that he's weeping? Of course it was most disappointing that two of his classmates have passed in such gruesome manner, but it was nothing to fret about. He knew all too well that death was inevitable; especially in this particular situation. It was bound to happen eventually, especially since both of them were determined. </p>
<p>     So why were the occasional tears turning into great floods? Why was the sinking in his stomach, the pounding in his head, and the pain in his chest growing worse? This was all too new for him. He wasn't one to cry. He rarely cried. </p>
<p>   He thought about it more. It couldn't be about Kaede. Although her determination was beautiful, he was never close to her; only having ever  talked to her occasionally. What about Rantaro? Ever since they've met , all the way towards Rantaro's unfortunate fate, they've grown a special bond with each other. They were like kindred spirits, as some may say. But even with that bond, was it enough to cry over? Usually, the answer was a certain no, but he wasn't so sure now. </p>
<p>   Thinking about it only confused him more. They weren't that close, and have only known each other for a short period of time. He hadn't even cried, especially to this extent, when his own sister died. The person who raised him. The person who he "loved". The person who is his entire identity. He didn't even shed a tear for. What is different this time? Why was he being so weak? What is making him feel? </p>
<p>  Thinking about it worsened the screaming in this head. The room felt as if it was closing in on him. His chest seemed like it was trying to suffocate him. This only made him weep more. Suddenly Rantaro would leave his head. His gentle, kind smile, now a pain filled frown. His light, fluffy green hair, now partially dyed pink with his blood. His soulful eyes, now lacking any sign of life. </p>
<p>   'Why are you doing this?!'</p>
<p>    He screamed in his mind, in a desperate attempt for answers. He gripped his head, he felt like he was going to rip out his hair. This wasn't like him. This isn't how he was supposed to act. He doesn't like this. Was this punishment? Did he do something wrong? He's not supposed to feel this. He hates this feeling. </p>
<p>      He hears Rantaro's voice now, nothing recognisable over the non-stop screaming, but he can hear him. All of a sudden he's desperately trying to reach out to Rantaro's voice. He doesn't know why, but he still tries to reach for him. But it was no use. His voice disappeared just as quick as it appeared. Korekiyo's voice cracked as he let out small sobs to accompany the rainstorm falling down his cheeks. </p>
<p>     He tries to get up. It doesn't work. He tries again. He's up, however he's extremely dizzy. He walks over to his bed. Just wanting to sleep, hoping this feeling would disappear. He barely makes it to his bed, as his body collapses. He stays conscious for a few seconds, before slipping into the endless void of a dream.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>